The Test
by Wildnight
Summary: Is Blair's ride along about to end shortly after it has begun? Jim hurt. Written for 15 minute fic on LJ.


First Test

As Blair sat in the waiting area of the emergency room, a feeling of insecurity washed over him. He had only begun his ride along with Detective Jim Ellison and now it might be over. It gave him no comfort to think that the reason Jim was in the emergency room was because Jim took the bullet that was meant for Blair.

*~*~*~*~*~*

They had gone to interview the brother of one of the robbery suspects from the latest rash of burglaries. As they approached the house, shots rang out.

"Down on the ground, Sandburg!" Jim yelled as he pushed Blair out of the way.

Blair was slow to react, worrying about Jim.

"I said get down, Sandburg!"

"Why is he shooting at us?"

"I don't know, Chief. I want you to see if you can crawl back to the truck and call for backup. We need help here now!"

"We should both go, Jim."

"I'm going to try to see if I can determine what he is doing."

"Just be careful, Jim."

"Always, Chief."

As Blair made his way back to the truck, Jim tried to get into a better position. He also was able to concentrate on the house and spotted the shooter standing by the front window. He noticed the man was aiming his gun at Sandburg's retreating figure. Jim moved between the shooter and Sandburg. Before Jim could shoot, the man shot, hitting Jim in the arm. Jim shot after getting hit himself.

Blair turned around at the sound of gunshots and saw Jim falling to the ground.

"Jim!" Blair was torn between going to Jim and getting to the truck. He moved quicker towards the truck and called in for backup. He emphasized that there was an officer down. He was told an ambulance was being dispatched.

Blair went to see about Jim after making the call. Jim was lying on his back, his eyes closed.

"Jim? Are you okay?"

Blair saw all of the blood there and was worried when Jim didn't respond to him. Finally, Jim opened his eyes, looking at Blair.

"I called for backup, they should be here shortly. I thought I told you to be careful."

"He took the shot too soon. He had a bead on you. You know how much paperwork is involved when a civilian is injured? I'd never get through it all."

"Did you get the gunman?"

"I think so. There's been no more shooting."

Backup arrived and secured the crime scene, noting that the gunman was dead. Even injured, Jim's aim was accurate.

The ambulance arrived, getting ready to transport Jim to the hospital. He was in more pain. Blair told Jim he'd meet him at the hospital.

"Just don't wreck the truck, Sandburg."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Blair sat there, waiting for word about Jim's condition. As he waited, Captain Simon Banks came into the emergency room, spotting him sitting there.

"What happened, Sandburg?"

Blair looked up at Simon. "Apparently, the brother didn't want to talk to us. He started shooting when we approached the house. Jim was going to try to get closer and I went to call for backup. I heard the shots ring out and I turned to see Jim on the ground. The officers that responded told me that Jim still was able to kill the brother. I haven't heard how Jim is."

"You're lucky the gunman didn't shoot you too."

"I know. Jim saved my life."

They sat in silence, waiting for word about Jim. About an hour later, a doctor came out, walking towards them.

"Captain Banks. I thought I'd find you here."

"Hello, Dr. Graves. How's Jim?"

"He'll be okay. He'll need some rehabilitation and he's complaining a lot about the pain, so we've given him an extra dose of painkiller."

At the mention of extra pain medication, Blair spoke. "Can I go in to see Jim? I can help him deal with the pain."

The doctor looked over at Blair. "And just who might you be?"

"My name is Blair Sandburg. I'm a student at the university and I'm doing a ride along with Detective Ellison and I've learned that he has some sensitivity."

"With all due respect, Mr. Sandburg, you are not a doctor. And what would a college student know about sensitivities?"

Blair knew that the doctor was dismissing him. He tried once more.

"But… doctor?" Blair's words were cut off by the doctor.

"Captain Banks, is this person with you?"

"He is what he says, Dr. Graves. Let me talk to him."

"We'll be placing Detective Ellison in a room shortly. You can see him then."

"Thank you, doctor."

Simon turned to Blair. "Can you control yourself, Sandburg? He says that Jim is going to be fine. If you behave yourself, I might let you go see him once he situated."

"Simon, you don't understand. Jim could have an adverse reaction to that pain medication."

"I'm sure Jim is aware of his own sensitivities. He doesn't need you to get the medical personnel upset."

"Fine. I can see I'm not going to win this fight. Tell Jim I'll stop by to see him tomorrow. I have something I have to do."

"What? You're not even going to stick around to see how he's doing?"

"I can't right now, Simon. There's something more important that I need to do."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Blair left the hospital, even though all he wanted to do was to see Jim and make sure he was doing okay. But he knew he had to get together the documentation about Jim's sensitivities. He could present the tests he had conducted. He knew he had to alert hospital personnel and ambulance crews. He only hoped that Jim approved of the move.

Blair went to the university and did the report. He would show it to Jim first, get him to sign off on it and then have Jim present to the appropriate people. It would carry more weight with Jim actually giving out the information than for Blair to do it.

The feelings of insecurity were threatening to take over, but Blair wouldn't allow that to happen. He had to see this through and to help Jim as much as he could. He knew it could mean life or death.


End file.
